My First Love
by Uryu Ryu Yu Ryuzaki
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Sakura yang harus tinggal dengan Sasuke Uchiha, kakak kelas yang di sukainya?  Gak pintar bikin summary :P  Rated T semi M. Warning inside. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**WARNING : AU, Typo (s), Gaje, OOC, ide pasaran, etc.**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Langsung saja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My First Love**

"Zzz.." suara dengkuran dari dalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi oleh warna _pink. _Seorang gadis sedang tidur dengan nyaman di atas kasur ukuran Queen size nya.

"Sayang.. Ayo bangun," seorang wanita paruh baya mencoba membangunkanya.

"Nggh.. Kaa-san.. Ini kan masih pagi,"

"Bangun, Sakura. Hari ini hari pertama kau masuk ke sekolah barumu, kan?"

"Eh! Ya ampun! Aku lupa!" jawab gadis itu—Sakura yang langsung menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

"_Forehead_!"

"_Pig_!"

"Kau mau ke sekolah, kan? Ayo bareng!" kata Ino—sahabat Sakura dengan bersemangat.

"Ayo!" jawab Sakura.

Selama di perjalanan, mereka berdua terus saja mengoceh. Sebenarnya hanya Ino yang mengoceh karena Sakura hanya mendengarkannya. Sekitar 15 menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai pada Konoha High School.

"Sak, kan kelas kita beda, aku duluan, ya!" seru Ino yang langsung berlari ke kelasnya.

"Hei! Huh! Dasar Ino, dia itu main tinggal saja," guman Sakura kesal.

Sakura berjalan ke kelasnya, kelas 1-2, sedangkan Ino berada di kelas 1-3. Selama perjalanan Sakura melihat sekeliling sekolah barunya. Saat masuk, sudah ada beberapa siswa-siswi baru yang sedang mengobrol. Sakura mendatangi seorang gadis yang duduk menyendiri.

"Hai. Bolehkah aku duduk di samping mu?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Te, tentu!" jawab gadis itu dengan gagap.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno," kata Sakura memperkenalakn diri setelah dia duduk.

"Sa.. Salam kenal. A.. Aku Hinata Hyuuga," balas Hinata.

"Hehe. Boleh aku panggil kamu Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Te.. tentu saja, Sakura_-chan_!" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Kelas yang tadinya gaduh sekarang mulai tenang karena seorang guru bermasker memasuki ruang kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa guru itu bersemangat.

"Pagi, _sense_i!" balas sekelas serempak tak kalah bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Aku akan mengajar kalian pelajaran Biologi," kata Kakashi.

"Iya, _sensei_!" jawab mereka serempak (lagi). Kakashi lalu keluar setelah menunjuk Shikamaru Nara sebagai ketua kelas.

.

.

.

"_Temeeee_! Ke kantin, yuk! Aku lapar!" teriak seorang siswa berambut duren.

"Hn. Bisakah kau diam sehari saja, _dobe_?" kata siswa berambut emo dengan model yang, errr—seperti pantat ayam?—lalu berjalan mendahului temannya.

"Mau kemana, _t__eme_?" tanya Naruto—anak berambut duren itu.

"Toilet" jawab Sasuke langsung pergi keluar kelas.

Di lain tempat, Sakura berlari terburu-buru ke kelasnya untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal. Tiba-tiba..

BRUK

Sakura menabrak seseorang dan jatuh. 'Aneh. Tidak sakit,' batin Sakura.

"Menyingkir, bodoh!" suara _baritone_ yang sangat menusuk itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura langsung menyingkir dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf!" kata Sakura cepat. Wajahnya merona melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang di sukai Sakura sejak di Junior High School.

"Hn" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan pergi ke toilet.

Sakura masih terbengong akan kejadian tadi. Banyak orang yang melihatnya. Setelah sadar dari lamunanya, Sakura segera ke kelasnya untuk mengambil dompetnya dan kembali ke kantin.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kantin, Sakura langsung menceritakannya pada Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten. Ino, Temari, dan Tenten adalah sahabat Sakura saat mereka SD. Sedangkan Hinata baru berkenalan dengan mereka tadi.

"APAA?" suara keras bagaikan toa milik Ino membuat semua mata di kantin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suaramu, _pig_? Semua orang sekarang memandang ke sini!" bisik Sakura yang kesal pada Ino.

"Ehehe.. Maaf.." kata Ino kembali duduk.

"Jadi benar tadi kau bertabrakan dengan Sasuke_-senpai_ yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Temari pada Sakura.

"Iya! Untuk apa aku berbohong?" tanya Sakura balik yang kesal dari tadi di tanyai begitu terus. Saku, apakah kau tidaqk tau, kebanyakan marah akan menyebabkan wajahmu terlihat lebih tua.

"A.. Apa benar Sakura_-chan_ menyukai Sasuke_-nii_?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Eh?" kata Sakura, Ino, Temari, dan Tenten berbarengan.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Sasuke_-nii_?" tanya Tenten pada Hinata.

"I.. Iya.. Sa.. Sasuke_-nii_ itu ka.. kakak sepupuku," jawab Hinata sedikit takut.

"APAA?" lagi-lagi suara Ino membuat semua mata di kantin mengarah kea rah mereka. Eh? Bukan hanya Ino ding! Sakura dan Temari juga. Pantas tambah keras.

"Hoi! Kalian bisa diam tidak, sih?" geram siswa dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Ma, maaf," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Benarkah itu Hinata?" sekarang giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

"I, iya!"

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan mata yang berbinar.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke yang sedang melamun melihat keluar jendela menyeringai.

'Menarik'

**TBC**

Jiahahahahahaha! Apa-apaan ini? Ini fict pertama saya. Jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan di dalamnya dan ceritanya kurang menarik. Maaf kalau pendek. Sebenarnya saya bingung, tulis gak yah, tulis gak yah, akhirnya nekat nulis juga! Jiahahahaha! Gaje bener nih fict!

Sebenarnya saya sudah lama punya akun FFn ini. Tapi saya malas menulis dan akhirnya hanya menjadi silent reader dan tukang ripiu..

Jadi, mohon ripiu nya,ya, senpai!

Flame? Jangan,deh.. Saya kan masih baru *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : AU, Typo (s), Gaje, OOC, ide pasaran, Alur kecepetan etc.**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Langsung saja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My First Love**

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya yang bisa dibilang mewah dan besar. Tapi, walau mewah dan besar, rumah itu tampak sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris. Setiap hari selalu begini. Lalu Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Ssasuke memanggil kepala pelayannya, Yamato.

"Cari tahu informasi tentang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno. Secepatnya!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Baik, Sasuke_-sama_," jawab pelayan itu dan langsung pergi memanggil 2 anak buahnya.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_!" ucap Sakura keras.

"Sayang.. _Kaa-san_ mau bicara denganmu," ucap Ibu Sakura yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"Begini.. _Kaa-san_ di pindah kerjakan ke Amerika untuk waktu satu setengah tahun. Jadi, kamu akan tinggal di rumah sahabat Ibu. Kamu tidak keberatan, kan?" jelas Ibu Sakura _to the point_.

"Eh? Selama satu setengah tahun tinggal di rumah teman _Kaa-san_? Tidak mau!" Sakura langsung menolak saran Ibu nya.

"Sakura, sayang. Tenang dulu. Di sana teman _Kaa-san_ memiliki dua anak. Jadi kau punya teman bermain," ucap Ibu Sakura menenangkan.

"Tapi, _Kaa_-"

"Sakura, _Kaa-san_ mohon. Ini kesempatan _Kaa-san_ agar bisa mencari biaya sekolahmu. Jadi setujulah," mohon Ibu Sakura. Ya, sejak ayah Sakura meninggal, Ibunya lah yang mencari nafkah dengan bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Sabaku, keluarga Temari. Dan inilah yang membuat Sakura dan Temari menjadi dekat.

"Baiklah, _Kaa-san_," jawab Sakura pasrah.

"Bagus! Mulai besok kau akan tinggal di sana. _Kaa-san_ juga akan berangkat besok," ucap Ibu Sakura senang.

"Iya. Aku mau istirahat dulu, _Kaa-san_," kata Sakura lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Huaaaam" Sakura menguap di atas tempat tidurnya. Hari ini hari Minggu, jadi sia libur sekolah. Hari ini juga dia akan membuka lembaran baru di keluarga baru.

Di sebuah ruang keluarga, seorang wanita paruh baya sedang berbicara dengan dua anaknya.

"Sasuke, Itachi, jika nanti anak teman _Kaa-san_ datang, kalian harus memperlakukannya dengan baik, ya?" tanya Mikoto pada kedua anaknya.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_. Aku akan bersikap baik padanya," jawab anak tertua—Itachi.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelasnya.

TING TONG

"Ah! Itu pasti dia!" Mikoto langsung pergi ke pintu utama dan membukanya.

"Err.. Maaf, apa benar ini kediaman Mikoto_-sama_?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ah! Kau putrinya Hana, kan? Ayo silakan masuk!" jawab Mikoto girang.

"I, iya.." Sakura lalu mengikuti Mikoto ke ruang tengah.

Saat sampai di sana, Sakura kaget bercampur senang karena ada Sasuke di sana. Dia dan Sasuke bertemu pandang dan akhirnya dia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat gadis yang di maksud ibunya adalah Sakura Haruno kaget, tapi tetap dia sembunyikan dengan wajah _stoic_ nya. Dia menyeringai melihat Sakura menunduk dengan wajah yang merona.

"Itachi, Sasuke, perkenalkan, ini Sakura," ucap Mikoto.

"Sa, salam kenal. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Mulai hari ini dan kedepannya, mohon bantuannya," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Salam kenal. Aku Itachi," balas Itachi ramah.

"Eh, I, iya," ucap Sakura gugup.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan dirimu!" suruh Itachi sambil menyikut lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Hn. Tak perlu kuberitahu kau sudah tahu, kan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"I, iya, bibi. Sasuke adalah _senpai_ saya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Waaah! Baguslah kalau begitu! Besok kalian berangkat ke sekolah bersama,ya?" ucap Mikoto antusias.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke yang ingin kembali ke kamarnya, namun di tahan oleh Mikoto.

"Sasuke! Tunggu! Kau bantu Sakura_-chan_ membawa barang-barangnya! Kan kamar kalian bersebelahan. Itachi, ayo kita kembali ke perusahaan," perintah Mikoto. Sasuke menghela nafas dan langsung membawa koper Sakura. Sakura mengikutinya di belakang dan Itachi pergi dengan ibunya.

"Sasuke_-senpai_!" panggil Sakura setelah mereka berada di depan kamar Sakura.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang sedikit merona. Dia menyeringai melihatnya.

"Umm.. Maafkan aku untuk yang kemarin saat aku menabrakmu," ucap Sakura meminta maaf lagi.

"Hn. Tak semudah itu ku maafkan," jawab Sasuke sambil mendekat ke Sakura.

Sakura yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, mengangkat kepalanya dan sekarang wajahnya dengan Sasuke sangat dekat. Wajah Sakura sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan jarak mereka yang sedekat itu.

"E, eh?" guman Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Jika ingin kumaafkan, kau harus menjadi kekasihku!" ucap Sasuke cepat lalu menarik wajah Sakura dan mencium bibirnya. Sakura yang sangat kaget tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Sasuke juga bingung kenapa dia melakukan ini. Saat didekat gadis itu, jantung Sasuke selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan selalu ingin menggoda gadis itu. Padahal, sebelum-sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu jika dekat dengan perempuan.

"…" Sakura tetap diam. Setelah sadar, Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Sakura segera mandi karena tubuhnya sangatlah lelah. Dia teringat saat Sasuke tadi yang menjadikan dia sebagai kekasihnya dan menciumnya. Wajahnya kembali memanas.

.

.

.

"Sakura Haruno. Kau menyukai buah strawberry dan warna _pink_. Tidak kusangka, ternyata selama ini kau menyukaiku. Dengan begini, kau merasa lebih senang, kan karena telah menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Sasuke. Dia teringat kejadian tadi siang. Dia tersenyum dan menutupi rona merah di kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya sambil menatap foto sorang gadis berambut _pink _dengan bola mata _emerlard _yang indah.

"Hehehe.. Hehehehehe"

Malam itu, Sasuke tidak bisa behenti tertawa dan tersenyum. Sepertinya malam ini kau akan mimpi indah, Sasuke.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Eh? Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Sakura yang sedang memakai seragam _sailor_ nya.

CKLEK

Sakura membatu di tempat. Matanya membulat. Kaget akan kehadiran sang kekasih. Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura hampir pingsan di tempat.

"Eh, Sa, Sasuke_-senpai_," pekik Sakura yang sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ssstt.. Jangan panggil aku Sasuke_-senpai_ lagi. Panggil aku 'Sasuke_-kun_'," kata Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura sontak memundurkan wajahnya. Tapi Sasuke menahannya dan..

CUP

..Sasuke mencium Sakura lagi. Wajah Sakura memerah. Dia menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi indahnya yang belum berakhir. Ia mencubit lengannya. Sakit. Berarti dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Sadarlah Sakura!

"Ayo, Sakura_-chan_. Kita sarapan," ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari mobil _Ferrari _milik Sasuke. Semua siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalamg di situ menatap mereka heran. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju gedung sekolah. Selama perjalanan, terdengar suara bisik-bisik antar siswa dan teiakan dari para fans fanatik Sasuke.

"KYAAAAA!~ Aku juga mau di gandeng oleh Sasuke-kun!" teriak salah satu FG Sasuke.

"SIAPA GADIS ITU?"

"SASUKE_-KUUN_~"

"KYAA! SASUKE_-KUN_~!"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan dari para FG Sasuke. Sasuke tak memperdulikannya. Dia terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan kelas Sakura.

"Nah, ku antar kau sampai sini, Sakura_-chan_," kata Sasuke lalu mengecup jidat lebar Sakura *di shannaro* Sakura kembali memerah wajahnya. Setelah Sasuke pergi, Temari, Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura! Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke_-senpai_? Kenapa Sasuke_-senpai_ menggandeng tanganmu dan mencium jidatmu?" tanya Ino yang sangat penasaran.

"Engg.. Aku malu menceritakannya!" jawab Sakura sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Ceritakan pada kami," mohon Tenten.

"Le, lebih baik, ki, kita ke taman be, belakang saja," usul Hinata.

"Boleh juga. Ayo!" seru Temari.

**DI TAMAN BELAKANG**

"Ayo cepat ceritakan!"

"Sabar, _Pig_! Ehm. Begini.. Kemarin, aku terpaksa tinggal di rumah Sasuke_-senpai_ karena ibu ku akan bekerja di—"

"APAAAA?" teriak Ino, Temari, dan Tenten memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Hinata saja sampai kaget dan sekarang wajahnya tegang -_-

"Diamlah! Aku belum selesai, tahu!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Ehehehe.. Oke oke," kata Ino yang nyengir kuda.

Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal dia berada di rumah keluarga Uchiha dan menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Di kelas 2-1, Sasuke sedang memandang seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang bercerita dengan teman-temannya di taman belakang sekolah. Dia tersenyum tulus melihatnya.

'Sakura. Aku.."

**TBC**

Akhirnya Yuu-chan bisa apdet chapie 2, nih.. sekarang udah Yuu-chan panjangin, nih ceritanya. Makasih banget buat Sa-chan yang mau bantu aku bikin adegan kissu and romance-nya. Tapi ending nya gantung banget,yah? Maaf kalo masih ada banyak kekurangan dari fict ini m(_ _)m

Makasih buat : **4nk4-ch4n,NHL-chan, **dan **Hikaru Kin  
><strong>

Tapi, boleh minta ripiu? Flame? Jangan donk, kan saya masih baru *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : AU, Typo (s), Gaje, OOC, ide pasaran, etc.**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Rated : T semi M  
><strong>

**Langsung saja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My First Love**

'Sakura. Aku…'

"Sasu_-temeeee_..~" panggil—teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Ada apa, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Apa benar kau dan adik kelas berambut _pink_ itu pacaran? Cepat jawab, _teme_!" tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran.

"Hn. Aku memang pacaran dengannya," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Apa kau serius dengannya?"

"…"

"Sasukeee~"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke. Saat ini dia benar-benar bingung. Semalam, dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan merasa senang karena gadis itu. Tapi gengsi Uchiha-nya membuatnya tak mau mengakui bahwa dia mencintai gadis itu.

Naruto hanya menatap prihatin pada sahabat _plus_ rivalnya itu.

"Aku harap kau serius dengannya, Sasuke," Sasuke hanya merenung kembali melihat keluar jendela.

**Skip Time**

"Hhh.. Akhirnya pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan itu selesai juga," keluh Sakura.

"A, ayo pulang, Sakura_-chan_," ajak Hinata.

"Ayo!"

Saat mereka akan keluar dari gerbang, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menegur mereka.

"Ehm," deheman Sasuke membuat Sakura dan Hinata menoleh.

"Sasuke-_senpai_!" pekik Sakura kaget.

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil aku 'Sasuke_-kun_'," ucap Sasuke kesal, tapi ditutupi oleh nada dinginnya.

"Ma, maaf, Sasuke_-kun_," jawab Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit merona ketika menyebut nama Sasuke dengan embel-embel '_-kun_'.

"Engg.. Sa, Sakura-_chan_, Sa, Sasuke-_nii_. Aku pulang duluan, ya? _Nii-san_ sudah menjemputku. Jaaa!" pamit Hinata sambil berlari ke arah Neji, kakaknya.

"Hn."

"Eh? Jaaa, Hinata!" seru Sakura.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura_-chan_,"

"I, iya," jawab Sakura yang langsung menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

**Uchiha Mansion**

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Tetapi, Sakura merasa bahwa rumah ini sangat sepi.

"Eh? Mana Mikoto_-baasan_ dan Itachi_-nii _?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Mereka bekerja sampai malam. Mungkin akan pulang sekitar pukul 10 malam," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke_-kun_. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sakura sedikit malu-malu.

"Hn. Aku lapar," jawab Sasuke yang menyeringai. Tapi tak dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah! Kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku yang masak!" kata Sakura.

"Aku ingin kamu," jawab Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke Sakura dan menghimpitnya di antara tembok dan dirinya.

"Err.. Sasuke_-kun _.." Sakura mencoba menahan dada bidang Sasuke yang mendekat. Ketika wajah mereka sangat dekat, Sakura menutup matanya. Dia takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Hn. Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu padamu sebelum kita menikah," kata Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Sekarang wajah Sakura sangat merah. Membuat Sasuke ingin menggodanya lagi. Tapi, apa daya. Dia sudah sangat lapar.

"Cepat masak apapun! Aku lapar!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura hanya manyun diperlakukan seperti pembantu.

"Iya, iya," Sakura lalu pergi ke dapur.

Sesampainya didapur, Sakura segera membuka kulkas. Dia mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat 'Nasi Goreng ala Sakura' yang sering ia buat di rumah. Dia juga mengambil tomat yang banyak. Dia tahu betul bahwa Sasuke menyukai tomat. Yaah.. itu karena dia salah satu fans Sasuke. Tapi tidak se-fanatik fansnya Sasuke seperti yang kita lihat di chapter sebelumntya.

Sakura mulai membuat nasi goreng specialnya. Setelah selesai, dia lalu membawa 2 porsi nasi goreng special itu ke ruang tengah. Tempat Sasuke berada.

"Sasuke_-kun_! Nasi gorengnya sudah jadi!" kata Sakura ceria. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Akan ku coba! Jika tidak enak, kau yang akan kumakan!" ancam Sasuke lalu memasukkan sendok berisi nasi goreng yang tibungkus telur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura hanya bisa dag-dig-dug menunggu komentar Sasuke. Dia tidak mau hamil di umur semuda itu.

"Lumayan," kata Sasuke.

"Ah! Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun _!" Sakura sangat senang mendengarnya. Bukan hanya karena dia sudah selamat dari ancaman Sasuke, tapi dia juga senang karena Sasuke yang selalu bersikap dingin memuji masakannya. Lalu mereka makan bersama.

"Ngg.. Sasuke_-kun_. Jika Mikoto_-baasan_ tidak ada di rumah, siapa yang memasak?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang menonton TV setelah ia memcuci piring.

"Biasanya aku makan di luar atau pesan _fast food_," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Ooh." tanggap Sakura lalu menonton berita tentang korupsi diTV.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura. Dia tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Sedangkan Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan terus menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia kaget melihat Sasuke memandangnya lekat. _Onyx_ bertemu dengan _emerlard_. Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Lama-kelamaan wajah mereka semakin dekat. Mereka membagi kehangatan lewat sentuhan antara bibir mereka yang terpaut. Sekarang Sakura sudah bisa membalas ciuman Sasuke. Sepertinya sudah terbiasa. Ckckck.

"Sasu—"

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Mikoto sedang ada di ruang tengah. Ternyata, Itachi memergoki Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berciuman. Dia pulang lebih awal bersama Mikoto karena besok mereka akan memperingati hari kematian sang kepala keluarga—Fugaku Uchiha.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada tajam. Padahal, dalam hatinya dia senang sekali jika mereka berdua berpacaran.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Itachi sedikit penasaran.

"Ti—"

"Iya! Kami berdua pacaran," potong Sasuke sebelum Sakura berbicara.

"Benarkah? Kami_-sama _!" ucap Mikoto senang sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh? _Oba-san_ tidak marah?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Tentu saja! Sejak awal, aku memang berharap kalian berdua pacaran!" jawab Mikoto senang.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura kebingungan (again)

"Begini…"

**Flashback**

Di restoran Italia, dua sahabat sedang melepas rindu di sana. Mikoto Uchiha dan Hana Haruno.

"Jadi, aku ingin membawa Sakura pergi bersamaku. Tapi dia harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di sini," kata Hana.

"Titipkan saja padaku!" saran Mikoto.

"Hah? Tapikan di rumahmu hanya ada anak laki-laki. Mana kau dan Itachi jarang di rumah. Masa' aku harus membiarkan Sakura dengan Sasuke?" jawab Hana tidak setuju.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya Sakura dan Sasuke kan sekolah di tempat yang sama. Jadi Sasuke punya teman di rumah. Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Pembantu di rumahku juga tidak bekerja 24 jam di rumah. Boleh, ya?" curhat (?) Mikoto pada Hana.

"Benar juga," jawab Hana sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti anak me—maksudku pertanda ia setuju. "Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan mereka saja?" lanjut Hana.

"Huh! Jangan dijodohkan! Itu sudah tidak jaman lagi. Buat agar mereka pacaran saja!" kata Mikoto.

"Benar! Lalu, setelah mereka lulus sekolah, kita nikahkan mereka!"

"Setuju!"

Lalu mereka berdua membenturkan pelan mulut gelas mereka dan meminumnya.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura hanya bisa tercengang mendengar ceritta Mikoto. Dalam hatinya, dia juga senang, sih. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengarnya. 'Menikah setelah kami lulus? Bagus!' batin Sasuke.

"Ta, tapi! Apa maksudnya menikahkan kami setelah kami lulus?" tanya Sakura agak tidak setuju.

"Maksudnya, setelah kau lulus, kau akan langsung menikah dengan Sasuke. Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dia menyeringai lebar. Itachi hanya bisa cengo' melihat perubahan pada adiknya yang sedingin es ini.

"Baguslah!" kata Mikoto senang.

TING TONG

"Biar aku yang buka," kata Itachi lalu membukakan pintu.

"Hai, Itachi_-nii_!"

**TBC**

Maaf, ya! Saya telat update.. Saya memang aneh.. Pas liburan males banget update cerita, tpi pas ulangan semangat banget =='

****Thank's for : **Rizuka Hanayuki, Yosuke Arashi, harunoby sakuraga, **dan **4nk4-ch4n  
><strong>


End file.
